What I Like About You
by tennischick1001
Summary: Lily's feeling WAY down after her encounter with Camille and Jellica. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Lily Chilman?" "Locked her in a closet and threw away the key." Alternate ending to Pushed Over the Edge. T to be safe.


**Hello peoples of Fanfiction. Wow...it's been forever since my last story. it must have something to do with this stupid school and its endless downpour of projects...hmm yeah, maybe that has something to do with it. Well, now that we have a snow day (when it's not even snowing), I guess I can dish out a story or two. So here's a little one-shot (I seem to love those) about one of my favorite Disney couples-Casey and Lily! They just click. (Anyone else not happy with the season ending?) So enjoy and I'll try to think up some more stories. And after that, more projects and clarinet playing...yay. =l**

What I Like About You

_Squirt. Scrub. Wipe. Squirt. Scrub. Wipe._

Sounds that Lily had been hearing for the past hour had become a sort of sad rhythm. For the tenth time that day, Lily speculated the table and found a non-existent speck on it. For the tenth time that day, she started with a squirt of glass cleaner and continued her rhythm.

For the tenth time that day, Lily felt like crying.

She couldn't face her friends...not after what had happened not more than an two hours ago. How could she have been so stupid? How could she fall for that disguise? She ran through the events of the day again and again.

First, a new customer (who turned out to be Camille in disguise) had come into Jungle Karma Pizza. She was moody and hungry. Lily had taken over for Fran, who looked a bit disheveled from her encounter with the customer. After a small talk with her about what to do with her life, the customer had left abruptly, leaving a confused Lily. Then they had encountered Jellica, who had easily captured all three Rangers. Camille, in her armor, advanced towards Lily, but didn't destroy her, like Jellica had ordered her. When Jellica and Jarod had left, Camille had come back and revealed herself. She soon left...but not after calling Lily a fool.

Fool...Lily knew it was true. She was always optimistic, but why? If things weren't going right, why would she believe that she could change the outcome if she stayed positive? Lily lowered her head and continued to scrub.

"Um, Lil?" Lily was to occupied in her thoughts and cleaning to notice Casey's voice calling her name. "Lily!" he yelled. Lily, finally aware of the world around her, looked at where her friend stood.

"Hmm?" Was Lily's reply. She didn't feel much like talking, especially to Casey.

"Lily, I think you've cleaned that table enough. I mean, it looks clean enough to fit Theo's standards," he joked. When Lily didn't smile, Casey's smile disappeared. "Lil?" Casey walked over to her and put his hand on her thin shoulder. When Lily still didn't answer him, he grabbed her wrist with one hand, stopping her from her cleaning spree, and turned her face towards his with the other. "Lily...what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just let me finish cleaning, okay?" Lily gloomily answered and turned back to her table. Casey's forehead creased. Lily didn't sound or act like Lily at the moment...

"Hey!" Casey said, thinking of an alternate to cleaning...something Lily would like. "How 'bout we shoot some hoops? A little one-on-one...come on, Lil, you can't refuse that!" Casey smiled brightly again.

"Why not? You'd just beat me anyway." Lily frowned and scrubbed at a microscopic flaw on the table's surface yet again. Casey gaped. Now he knew something was wrong with Lily. _'You'd just beat me anyway'_? That definitely wasn't Lily.

"Lily..." Casey grabbed both of her wrists this time and turned her whole body to face his. Lily frowned harder. Why wouldn't he just _leave_?

"Casey...please..." Lily tried pleading with her friend, only to find that he pulled her closer and stared harder into her eyes. She looked away and Casey sighed.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Lily Chilman?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Locked her in a closet and threw the key away," Lily replied dryly. Casey shook his head in disbelief. Now he had a pretty good idea of what this was about.

"Lily...come one. Stop this. You can't let her get to you!" Casey said firmly. Lily blushed. Leave it to Case

y to figure out exactly what was wrong.

"But she _played_ me, Casey. She totally played me." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out. If it hurt to remember it, it was downright awful to say it aloud.

"Maybe...but you reached out to her. You believed that she was a good person. You shouldn't feel bad about being nice to people," Casey insisted, grabbing hold of Lily's hand.

"But what if she's right? Maybe I really am a fool for seeing the bright side of things." The tears were persistent and wouldn't stand for being held back. Lily ducked her head, not wanting Casey to see her tears.

"Lily..." Casey breathed. Even if she looked away, he could tell the emotional pain Lily was feeling. He could hear the hurt in her voice. "It's good to be optimistic. Don't let Camille get to you. You're perfect just the way you are..." Casey gasps. Not one second after he said that she was perfect the way she was, Lily was in his arms, crying and hugging him.

"Oh, Casey..." Lily sobbed. "Do you really think so?" she looked up at him and Casey smiled.

"Of course." he tucked a stray curl behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands. "In fact...it's one of the things I like most about you." He wiped the tears away from her face with his thumbs. "Don't cry...please don't cry. Be happy and bright again. I liked that Lily a lot better." Lily blushed and flashed a small smile.

"I'll look for that key...find that closet." Lily joked. Casey chuckled, leaning closer to her.

"I'll help," he said, pressing his lips against hers. Lily sighed and kissed him back. Casey smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, bringing her even closer to his body. She tangled her hands in his hair and got lost in the kiss. She forgot everything about Camille and cleaning tables and, in general, everything.

Casey pulled away, but pressed his forehead against Lily's. She caught her breath and leaned against him for support. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I love you, Lily. Don't change because of Camille and her stupidity. Please...be the Lily I know and love." Casey insisted. Lily nodded and kissed him again.

"I promise I will."

Just then the kitchen door opened and the two flew apart in shock.

"Presenting my latest and greatest creation..." RJ announced, walking through the door, pizza tray in hand. Theo followed him. "...The Tropical...Tofu...Terificness..." he paused, wrinkling his nose at the name. "Okay, so the name needs work. But the pizza's _awesome_." He set the pizza down on the counter and Theo set out four drinks.

"I'm _so_ hungry!" Casey said, walking over to the counter.

"Well, there's a shocker!" Lily laughed, grinning at Casey.

"You know, Rangers, you're gonna need your strength. Jarod has a new master and that means trouble is heading our way," RJ informed the three.

"Don't be such a downer, RJ...I mean, as long as we have each other..." Casey winked at Lily and she smiled back. "...nobody can beat us."

"Here's to the Rangers!" Lily said, raising her glass in a toast. Casey grinned and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

"To the Rangers!" Everyone agreed.

FIN!!

**So...well, that turned out differently than I thought it would. I wasn't planning on the whole 'Lily crying and Casey and her talking about being the same old Lily'...come to think of it, I'm not sure what I wanted it to turn out as. Oh well. So...didja like it? Just, you know, click that little button down there...no not the back to top button...the review one! Yeah! Okay, anyway...if you just click that and send me a little constructive criticism and stuff about the story, I would love it! Please and thank yous!!**

**-ARIANA-**


End file.
